Some internal combustion engines (ICEs) are designed to operate on a particular fuel. For example, an ICE may be designed to operate on regular unleaded gasoline with an Octane Rating of 87, or diesel grade 1-D. ICEs in flex fuel vehicles run on gasoline or gasoline-ethanol blends of up to 85% ethanol (E85).
Multi-fuel engines are capable of operating on multiple fuel types. For example, bi-fuel engines are capable of operating on two different fuel types. One fuel type may be a liquid phase fuel including gasoline, ethanol, bio-diesel, diesel fuel or combinations thereof that are delivered to the bi-fuel engine substantially in a liquid state. The other fuel type may include an alternative fuel, e.g., Compressed Natural Gas (CNG), Liquefied Petroleum Gas (LPG), hydrogen, etc. In existing bi-fuel vehicles, the two different fuels are stored in separate tanks, and the bi-fuel engine may run on one fuel at a time, or may alternatively run on a combination of the two different fuel types.